Everyone Falls in Love at Some Point
by Celticwarnings03
Summary: When one group meets another some people connect and others fall apart. Emison. Wayhaught. Haleb. Spoby. Ezria.
1. The Book Will Fall

Waverlys POV.

Me, Hanna, Spencer, Wynonna and Aria run up the stairs of Alison's house.

"We are going to be late Ali." I shout from the other side of the door.

"Hey if i don't look my best today and i meet the one then i'll have to kill you." She yelled back continuing to put on make up.

"Fine but if your not down to the car in five i'll get Spencer to drive off without you." I shout

We head back down to the car. Spencer's 7 seater range rover. Only car big enough to hold us all but i wouldn't have i any other way. There's me Waverly Earp and then there's my sister Wynonna Earp. There's Alison Dilaurntis who is sisters with Spencer Hastings. They are like half sister or something but anyway. Lastly there's Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery. There not related. We have been friends with each other since preschool. We have had it all, Sleepovers, Truth or dare and parties. That's us and right now we are going to be late again to school because Ali takes forever to put on make up. Three minutes pass and she finally comes out of the house. Spencer drives like a mainacic to school so we won't be late. She hates being late. She loves school. She is a freak but we accept her for that because we all have flaws. Just some of us are better at hiding it.

"Right we went from being late to 10 minutes early." Hanna said as she looked at her phone.

"Thank Spencer for that because if she drove like a normal person we would have been late." Ali said back

We walk into school and us the doors open everyone turn to look at us. I think you could say we are the IT girls. We walk to Hannah's locker then Aria's. We go to walk to Ali but as i turn around i bump into a girl and drop a book i was carrying.

"Oh sorry." She said as she picked up my book.

The girl had ginger hair and green eyes she was beautiful. She had a small smile on her face and the light hit it perfectly.

"Don't be i walked into you." I turned to see who the girl was with.

There was another girl she had tanned skin and brown hair with brown eyes. There were four boys too. I had never seen this group before.

"Uh what's your name." I ask the girl. A little...nervous. No it can't be nervous. I have butterflys and my heart is racing. I don't know what it is.

"My name is Nicole." She said with a smile. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Well see you around Nicole." And with that i walked away. I do hope i see her around.

The rest of the day goes by and before i know it it's lunch. I walk over to the table and sit with the girls.

NO POV

All the girls were distracted ever Spencer. They were all looking at the group they had bumped into earlier. All the girls were drooling except Aria. Aria didn't really like anyone in the group but of course she all ready a boyfriend. That no one knows about.

"You are all drooling. So spill." Aria confronts them and they all snap out there gaze.

"I wasn't drooling." Waverly and Alison said at the same time.

"The boy on the left is cute." Hanna said.

"I like the one in the middle." Wynonna pitched in.

"Oh good because i like the one just to the right of the one in the middle." Spencer added.

"I can't believe we never noticed them before." Ali said.

"I know." Everyone agreed.

"Ali you are drooling again seriously just tell us what one." Spencer said this time.

"I am not ."

A girl from the group came up to the group of girl's.

"Hey i'm Emily and we saw you all staring and thought you might want to come and join us." Hanna couldn't get out her seat quick enough. The other girl joined them.

"Hi i'm Caleb, Caleb Rivers." The boy on the left said. He had brown hair and dark green eyes.

"I'm Toby, Toby Cavanah." Said the boy Spencer was drooling over.

"I'm John, John Henry but people just call me Doc." The one in the middle said. He look a little older than the rest.

"And I'm Xavier Dolls, you can call me Dolls. You already know Nicole and Emily."

Alison POV

Man this group fit with our group perfectly. All of them are funny, clever, kind and cute. Hannah got Caleb's number and i think Spencer got Toby's. I was just socially awkward for the first time ever. I don't know whats it is but when i look at Emily i get butterflys and i don't know how to act. I just kind of freeze. It's like i'm not there. Like i'm watching me watching her. I've never felt that way about anyone.

When school was over i met Spencer, Waverly and Wynonna. We all lived close to one another so Spencer drove us all home. Even though me and Spencer are half-sisters we don't live together. She has her own family. The car ride is short. When we get there i invite Waverly to my house. I am the closest to her. Not counting Spencer.

We race up to my room. I grab snacks on the way up. I sit on my bed and she sits on my floor.

"Ali what's up? You been kind of distant since lunch."

"I have not." I deny it. It has always been easier to deny it and move on.

"Ali?"

"You were distant at lunch too."

"So you admit you were distant." Good play Waverly.

"Fine. Yeah. I was distant but why were you distant?"

"Uh...I um...I don't want to talk about it." She mumbles.

"Oh come on Wave. I can keep a secret."

"Uh i...think i like..Nicole." She practically whisperers the last part

"So are you going to ask her out or what?"

"You're ok that i like girls?"

"Waverly i don't care who you like i love you for who you are."

"I'm pretty scared Ali. I've never felt like this before."

"I know what you mean."

"How do you know."

"I kind of like a girl too." I said in a small voice.

"Really..do you mind if i ask who?

"Well i kind of like Emily."

"Oh you two would be such a cute couple."

"Do you really think so."

"Yeah you should ask her out."

"She gave me her number."

"Oh my god you have to text her."

"Do you really think so."

"Yeah text her. Text her, Text her."

"Ok fine what do i say."

"Why don't you just start with Hi."

"Ok."

Ali- Hi

"Right i sent it."

"Ok now we just have to wait on a reply."


	2. The Spark

The Spark

Waverly's POV

It's been a few weeks now and we couldn't be happier. The two groups couldn't get on better. Hanna and Caleb are already dating. Spencer and Toby keep having eye sex and Alison and Emily have spent every day texting each other but Ali's too scared to ask her out or even do anything. And i can't even go up to Nicole without freaking out but i've came up with an idea and i invited everyone to a sleepover at my place this Saturday. I'm hoping me and Ali can get our crap together before that. It's Thursday today and i'm at Ali's house. I slept over last night.

"Are you ready to go yet Ali." I shout through the door

"Nearly."

"Have to look good for Emily do you?"

"Oh just shut up will you."

Then Ali came out her room she looked great. She usually did but recently Ali has been making an extra effort. Probably because of Emily but i won't push on that subject. I know not to because i know Ali doesn't really know what it is either. The same as i don't know what's going on with Nicole. I really like her and i want to be with her but i'm to scared. Any way we go to her car because Spencer isn't picking us up today. We get in Ali's car and she looks at herself in the mirror for like five minutes.

"Ali you look great ok? Can we leave."

With that we started to drive to school.

"Ali can i ask you a question."

"Yeah fire away."

"Do you love Emily?"

"I'm the last person you should ask about love."

"That's not an answer to the question Ali."

"I don't know ok?"

"Well what do you know."

"I know how i feel when she looks at me i've never felt like that with anyone before, It's like she sees who you really are and maybe that's the scariest part,  
you look at her. You look at her eyes and you want to be worth the effort. You want to be the person she sees."

"Wow Ali. Not to judge but i think your in love."

"yeah maybe but i don't know what to do Wave."

"Just ask her out."

"I want to but what will other people think..."

"No don't you dare play that card. If you love her like i think you do you i know that if you trust me on Saturday you'll tell her. Or before that if you're feeling brave."

We get out the car and walk to school we see the group. Aria, Caleb, Hanna, Doc, Spencer and Nicole. Ali walks up to the group and then i go to follow but can't my feet would move. I look at Nicole and I can't move. She always looks so perfect. She doesn't wear make up and she doesn't wear dresses but i don't car. She is naturally beautiful.

When i finally get my self back together i start to walk up to the group.

"Hey Wave." Nicole said with an award winning smile.

"Hi." Was all i could say back.

NO POV

The rest of the day went by quite quickly. Spencer and Aria went to the park after school with Toby, Xavier, Hanna, Caleb, Doc and Nicole. They were going to like play football or something. Alison went to the library , Emily has practice for swimming and Waverly went home with Wynonna to help start to set up for Saturday.

Alison's POV

I'm sitting on the floor of the library. Trying to read a book but not getting anywhere with it. I can't think. Well i can but only think about one thing. Well person Emily. I can't get her out of my head. She said that she would drive me home today. Which i thought was really sweet. She was nearly done practice. And i still haven't finished this book. Great Expectations. A classic. I love books and classics but i just can't read it.

Five minutes later and i hear someone come in the library. I pretend to read my book some more and i try so hard to read the words. I don't have to look up from my book to know who it is. Their presence is a comfort and i can smell her perfume. I think that i'm in love. She sits down beside me on the floor. I can feel her stare at me. I look up and stare into her eyes.

"Have you finished it yet." I ask Emily knowing that we are in the same English class and that we have to write a paper on it.

"No quite." She says with kind eyes.

"Can i read you something." I say with my award winning smirk. She just nodded and gave me another small smile.

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."

I felt like that that line just summed up my feelings and i hope she knows it.

Slowly but surely Emily starts to lean in and i feel like i can't breathe. I know it's stupid but i don't have to kiss her to know that i love her. I don't have kiss her to know what i feel towards her. I mean i do want to kiss her and that's going to happen now.

In a moment that feels like forever our lips finally touch. I feel the fireworks, the sparks and the butterflys that people describe when they talk about there first kiss. It was a short kiss but it was still a kiss and it was the best kiss i've ever had. Being one of the IT girls of Rosewood came with perks. Like most of the boy wanted to date you and most of the girls wanted to be you or hang out with you. You had complete power over people but not the group that we stumbled on to that day. They didn't care about our reputations and they weren't scared of us. I was great really. Emily was just something else. She is sweet and kind but will stand up for herself when it's necessary.

After the kiss Emily took me home i invited her in but she said she had to be home for dinner and that she'd see me tomorrow. We didn't talk in the car or at the library. I started to wonder if Emily didn't feel like that, like the way i do.

Anyway after Emily dropped me off i decide to call Waverly.

"Hey Wave did you get everything for the sleepover on Saturday?"

"Yeah just about. What did you do with your time."

then I went on to tell Waverly the whole story.

"...And now she won't talk to me or answer the text i sent. What should i do Waves?"

"Plan A I'll talk to her tomorrow and ask her why she is being weird and if she has feeling for you or plan B you talk to her and sort it out."

"I prefer plan A."

"Ok i'll do that if you do me a favor, Talk to Nicole and ask her if she has feelings for me."

"Deal."

"Deal"

We would put our plan into action tomorrow


	3. The Interagation

Interagetion

Waverly POV

Today was the day. I know finally if she feels the same way. Yes I'm scared to death but i want to take a shot and have the chance. I want to know if we could work out at all because i know if i don't take this shot, I'll regret it. Anyway i got up, Got changed into a short blue dress and did my make up. I go down stairs to see Spencer's car already out front. I grab my bag and run out the door shouting bye to my mum and dad. They're leaving today, for the weekend. Which is another reason we're having the sleep over at my place cause there will be no adults. Me and Wynonna got in Spencer's car , I got the front seat. Then we start to speed off to Ali's house. The car ride is acculy fun we are singing the songs on the radio. When we reach Ali's house i get out. No one else does this morning, i told them to stay in the car today. I need to talk to Ali today. I need to run over the plan one more time.  
I now i have to be quick cause i don't want to be late for school. Spencer would kill me. I run up the stairs and straight into Ali's room. I stit on her bed really quickly.

"Ali I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, we'll be OK. The plan is simple at lunch I'll talk to Nicole and you talk to Emily."

"Ok we need to go."

"I know I'll be down in a minute but Wave... Can i ask you something." She sounded nervous and Ali hardly ever sounds nervous.

"Yeah Ali of course." I said trying to give her some reassurance.

"What if Emily doesn't feel the same way." She looks down at the floor a the last part.

"Then she would be an idiot." I say with a big smile trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Wave. We need to get going before Spencer kills us." I smile again and this time get one in return. I don't think that it's a guien smile but i'll take it.  
We get down to Spencer's car and i get back in the front seat. Then we drive to school we see the rest of the group waiting by the door. This is were my day began.

So the day went by. I couldn't really concentrate on the work i was too nervous and exited to concentrate but finally lunch gets here and I practically a wreck. I get my food and walk over to our table.  
I can see in Ali's eyes that she's nervous too. After i finish eating and chating with our group. I stand up and put my tray away then walk back over to the table.

"Emily can i borrow you for a minute." I say trying my best to sound confident.

"Yeah sure." She replays and gets to up to walk over to me.

We walk to the library to talk.

"Look Em. I need to ask you a question and i need you to be honest."

"Ok go ahead."

"Do you like Ali." I say quite bluntly.

"Maybe. Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm her BEST friend so I'll ask again. Do you like Alison." I say practically shouting.

"Yes ok. Yes i like Alison but why does that matter she probably doesn't even like me like that." Emily sounded disappointed.

"Have you not been paying any attention. Seriously. Even a stranger would know that the way you two look at each other isn't in a platonic friend way."

"Am i that obvious." She kind of blushed.

"Yeah both of you are and you kissed for gods sake."

"Wait how do you know...Never mind."

"I'm her best freind. Also hurt her and I'll crush you." I smile and leave in a really sassy way.

Now i just have to find out what Nicole said to Ali.

Ali's POV

So Emily and Waverly walked away. Now i have to make my move.

"Hey Nicole can you help me with something please. It will take a minute." I say in one of the politest manners i know.

"Sure just give me a sec." She said in reply.

Nicole is a nice person. She really is but if she hurts Waverly I'll beat her to death.

"What did you need help with Alison."

"Do you like Waverly." I just got straight to the point.

"Yeah I mean she's beautiful , I'd be a fool not to like her."

"Good answer Nicole but if you hurt her i swear i rip your head off."

"I don't plan on it."

"Well what do you plan on."

"I don't know yet but eventually i hope I'll ask her out."

"Good." I start to walk away but turn back around. "Oh and Haught try to ask her out soon."

"You got it Ali." She shout after me.

Now i just have to find Waverly.

NO ONE'S POV

Both girls run through the halls of Rosewood high but they were so crowded that they couldn't find each other. The bell rung and both girls had to go to class. Both girls were nervous. They both had crushes and they were so close to seeing if their crushes liked them too. They both were exited too. They were both about to tell there best friend that their crush liked them.

They were going to meet up after school. They had text each other during class but neither of them would have text each other the details because it's just not something you text someone and plus they didn't want to be let down over a text message. Nobody like to let down over a text message and if they tell you other wise then they're a lying.

The girls met up after school and walked to Waverly's house to talk in private. As soon as they get in the door they run up stairs into Waverly's room. Close the door behind them.

"She likes you." They both say at the same time.

"Jinx." They then say at the same time.

The both of them smiled at each other. They were relieved and so happy for themselves and the other person. They spent all night talking and giggling. They were truly happy with how the day turned out but still worried about the sleepover tomorrow. Will they get there happily ever after tomorrow or will they have to wait.


	4. First Date

First date

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Waverly's POV

I can hear someone talking but I'm not really listening. I hear the mumbles but not the words. I turn over on the bed and start to open my eyes. I see Ali on the phone. She looks upset but i can't really see properly cause everything is still a bit blurry from just waking up. I sit up and look at Ali she doesn't look sad, she looks happy.

Really happy.

"Meet you downstairs." I whisper to Ali trying not to disstrub the phone call.

I run downstairs and start to make breakfast for me and Ali. I hear a knock at the door but i can't go get it or i'll burn the pancakes.

"Ali can you grab the door please." I shout up to Ali hoping she'll hear me.

"Wave it's for you." She shouts to me.

"I can't i'm cooking breakfast. Invite them in." I shout back to her.

I hear foot steps behind me and Ali coughs slightly to get my attention. I turn around and see Ali standing and someone behind her with roses and chocolates. I swear i nearly fell to the was standing in ripped jeans and a blue shirt holding blue rose and by the looks of it some expensive chocolates.

"Waverly would you go on a date with me." Nicole finally spoke and my heart stopped for a minute

I run up to Nicole and wrap my hands around her.

"Is that a yes." I can't speak. I just nod and even though right now she can't see my face right now i know she knows that i'm smiling.

I pull away and take the flowers and chocalates. I stand on my tip-toes and give Nicole a kiss on the cheek. I go and put the flowers in a vase.

"Oh by the way i'm picking you ut at 1 today for our date." Nicole said as she walks out the door.

I'm going on a date at one and right now it's ten. That's not enough time to get ready. I'm still in my pj's. Oh my god Nicole saw me in my cupcake pj's. Well this is embarrising. I run up stairs and start looking through my closet. Oh my god there's not enough hours. The door opens and i turn around.

"Ahh Ali i forgot you were here. Sorry. You gave me a heart attack." I said/screamed.

"Ok well i finish cooking the pancakes you left in the kitchen." I forgot about the pancakes. Jesus.

"Help me Ali. I need a outfit for my date." I plea.

"Ok fine but how much time do we have."

"We have till one."

"Well better get started."

We rummage through all of the clothes i own. I wanted something casual but I'll still look fantastic and Ali wanted me to wear the most expensive dresses in my closet.  
Eventually we agreed on a dressyish top and some ripped jeans. I head downstairs once again and get my stuff together so that i'm ready to leave. I run into the kitchen were Alison is.

"I'm going to stay here so i can see you as soon as you get back. Also remember you have the sleepover tonight and you have to be back by seven with miss haught." Ali reminded me .

I wait two minutes and look at my watch. 1 o'clock exactally.

*Knock Knock*

Nice timing Haught. I walk to the front door to find Nicole standing at my door for the second time today. I look her up and down. She's still waering the same outfit but she does look stunning in it.

"You ready to go." Nicole says and snaps me out of my trance.

"Have fun you two." Ali shouts in the distance.

I get out the house and walk to Nicloe's car. Nicole opens the door for me.

"Why thank you."

"No problemo."

Nicole gets in the car too and starts to drive. We drive through the streets of Rosewood and i reallize i dont acully know where i'm going at all.

"Where are we going."

"It's a suprise."

"Will this suprise keep me out to 7."

"No probalay not why."

"We have a sleepover tonight remember."

"Oh yeah i totaly forgot. I was busy planning a date for a beautiful girl that i've had my eye on for a while now."

"Oh really do i know her." I teased

"Maybe she's like extremly goergous and has the most beautiful smile. She's also smart and funny. Do you know her." I blushed a lot acully but i couldnt help it.

"No don't know her."

"Well i'll have to settle for you then." Nicole and I now have big grins on our faces.

We arrive at a field. We get out of the car and Nicole takes my hand. The field is in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even know this place existed.

We walk for a little while. It's so peaceful. Whan we finally arrive to where we were going.

There's a picnic blanket and candles. Even though its bright out we can see the candle light. It is beautiful.

We sit and eat the food that Nicole brought and i smiled the whole time. We sat there for a good few hours and we just talked.

I was the happistest i've been in a while.

But when five a clock came we started to leave. Nicole had to go home and get clothes and Pj's for tonight. So she was going to drop me off first.

We arrive at the homestead. I get out of the car and so does nicole. She walks me to my front door. She's so sweet like that.

"Thanks. Today was great."

"I had a great day too." Nicole says as she starts to walk back to her car.

"Nicole i dont go on dates very often but i dont think thats how they end."

"oh really how do you think they end then." Nicole says as she starts to walk back.

"Like this." I close the distance between me and nicole and firmly plant my lips on hers.

The kiss was magnificent. It was the best kiss i had ever had. There were fireworks and butterflys and everything else. We got lost in that moment and stood there for a while kissing but eventully we had to pull back for air. We both smiled. Then Nicole said goodbye and went back to her car and drove off.

It took me a while but eventully i went into my house. I was just kind of standing outside thinking about that kiss and i didnt want to move.

When i walked through the door i was ambushed by an exited Alison. I explaned everything that happened and Alison sat and listened. Then we started to set up for tonight. It didn't take us that long but before we know it people started to arrive. This is going to be fun.


End file.
